


American and Gothic

by Wanda_Magnus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Castiel is a weirdo, Dean is a maintenance man, Fluff and Smut, Haunted Houses, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Magnus/pseuds/Wanda_Magnus
Summary: Dean Winchester wears himself out trying to provide his little brother Sam with everything he needs. His friends want to help.That is how he ended up in a spooky mansion, one on one with it's myserious, muddleheaded, irritative and breathtaking owner. Castiel Novak, big as you please.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that Dean Winchester was a good man and that he could do everything for his brother Sammy. He was a kind of momma bear because he was able to rip a guy apart if he threatened his little brother. Literally. On hearsay.

So that, there was no surprise that one day he found himself sweating guts out with his three jobs to be able to find money for Sammy, who was currently away for Stanford. Dean was a full-day car mechanic from Tuesday to Friday, all around handyman on Monday and weekend, and he was a bartender on standby in Roadhouse whenever he was needed. He was talented at everything he did; and he was extremely tired.

One night, when he was at the counter, his friends came to visit. If was late Tuesday, and Roadhouse was empty enough to Dean to have time to chat.

There were Charlie, his friend since high school, and her charming girlfriend Dorothy. Dean was a bit afraid of her; Dorothy was tough and quick-witted. 

‘Hey sweetheart, how is it going?’ Charlie asked. ‘Don’t answer. Those bags under your eyes speak for themselves’.

‘Ma boy, ma boy, don’t lie to me, when did you sleep last time?’ Dorothy sung to the tune of Nirvana’s _Black Girl_ song.

‘I slept, really. Five, no… four hours’. Dean answered.

‘You’re a monster’, Charlie said. ‘You definitely should sleep more’.

Dean smiled wearily.

‘I wish I could’.

‘Oh!’ Charlie almost spat her drink out. ‘I forgot! We found – I mean, Dorothy found–something for you dear’.

‘Yeah, I hope you’ll like it’ Dorothy pulled her phone out and tapped something in it, and then showed it to Dean. He took her phone and looked through the Facebook post.

It was kind of a want ad. Some owner was looking for a person who was ready to take care of his mansion. There were a photo of the mansion (it was old, huge and spooky), requirements (to clean, to maintain facilities, to take care of cars, and to entertain the owner), and contacts (a phone number and e-mail address). The ad was posted by an unknown man who wasn’t the owner, from all appearances, and reposted by one of Dorothy’s Facebook friends named Kali. 

Dean looked at Dorothy with surprise.

‘What does it mean?’

‘A friend of mine is looking for a – I don’t know, butler – for her, I guess, brother-in-law. He’s a brother of her fiancé, to be correct. These guys are really well-off, but while Gabriel is a normal guy, his brother is quite… special’.

‘What does it means? Dorothy, with all respect, I can’t be a nurse, I’m not qualified…’

‘He doesn’t need a nurse’ Dorothy chuckled. ‘He is healthy as a horse, he’s just… peculiar. As Kali said, he needs one person to do it all because he just can’t get on with more than one person at a time. And yes, he pays well’.

She looked at him as she was expecting him to jump with joy. Dean hesitated.

‘It’s some godforsaken place in Illinois, Dorothy. I can’t just go there and leave everything, my life, my friends…’

‘Dean, your life is work, and we don’t see you often. Tell me, when was last time when we saw each other and it wasn’t you shift?’

‘I… I… what about love life? Sex, in the end?’ Dean knew that his argument was pathetic. He didn’t have to hide in the depth of Illinois to avoid having sex. He was very successful at it being where he was. 

‘Come on’ Dorothy smirked. ‘Charlie and I have been dating for a year, and I wouldn’t even know you’re into men if she didn’t tell me’.

‘I’m bi’ Dean muttered. He was offended by obvious truth. And the truth was that he hadn’t been having sex for a year and a half. 

‘Better yet, you had twice as many opportunities to fuck them up!’ Sometimes Dorothy was relentless. ‘Well, anyway: he pays the same amount that you have from your cars and your bar, you don’t have to pay rent and food, and you can sleep at night. Don’t even dare to reject it’.

Dean promised to think about it, but he was sure that it was not a good offer for him. First, it was too good to be true, and second, he was too tired to change anything in his life.

However, next day made its adjustments to his decision. 

Dean was tired as hell after his long shift at Roadhouse and only three and a half hours of sleep. At one moment he was fixing an old Mustang, and the next moment he was lying on the couch in his boss’ office surrounded by alarmed colleagues. He was told that he fainted after he bent to have a look at what was under the hood of the car. It was pure luck that he didn’t fall on the hot engine with his face.

Bobby, his boss, was really concerned. He told Dean that he had to have a break, probably a week of good, healthy sleep, before something bad happened.

Dean weighted pros and cons of that offer and realized that he couldn’t afford it. 

But it was still too dangerous to keep risking himself like that. So Dean made the only decision he could at that situation: he called Dorothy’s friend to apply.


	2. Chapter 2

Kali and Gabriel were nice people. Kali was a gorgeous woman who was aware of her beauty and was very good at making men feel awkward around her; Gabriel was goofy but very personable, and crazy in love with Kali. Those two were different as hell and heaven, but somehow they matched. Dean realized that he envied them. He would kill to have someone who would look at him like those two looked at each other. 

They were totally impressed by Dean’s handiness and his allure. Gabriel appreciated his bartending past. ‘Wow, my brother would love to hire a master in mixology, lucky bastard’, he said.

After the long and detailed interview, Dean was hired. He didn’t have a chance to meet his soon-to-be employer in person.

‘He would hate you anyway’ Gabriel said. ‘He needs to get used’.

They went to Illinois. Their car was first, and Dean followed them on his big black Chevrolet Impala. His only proviso was to be able to take his Baby with him. He wasn’t supposed to bring his own car at first, but then Gabriel said that his brother had enough space for another car in his garage.

While they were on the road, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about what a risky venture he jumped into. Probably, that guy wasn’t a psycho killer or a mad scientist creating monsters in his basement, but he still could be a grumpy crazy man who would yell at him and break things on purpose. 

They came to the place at sundown. Dean got out of the car and saw the mansion. It looked even weirder that it was on photos. It was big, surely too big for one person, it was dark like horror movie scenery, and it was… gothic. There were wrought iron gate, withered rosebushes, old wooden double leaf doors, heavy window shutters, and cleaved grayish statues of something what looked like gargoyles. 

Dean had never seen gargoyles in real life, but he was sure that they were that. 

He took his duffle bag out of the trunk. There was no surprise that all his possessions fitted in one bag.

‘Well, dear brother’ Dean heard Gabriel’s voice. ‘Here I have the privilege to introduce Dean Winchester, your new help and savior, please give him a warm welcome’.

Dean stepped forward, not knowing if he could extend his hand for a handshake. He had never greeted rich people except Gabriel, but Gabriel did it first and there was no awkwardness in the air.

His new employer seemed to ignore any rites of courtesy.

‘I expect you to be polite with Dean and to shake his hand at least, come on’ Gabriel rolled his eyes, and his brother obliged. He extended his hand and Dean hurried to shake it.

‘Well, Dean, and now I have the privilege to introduce my brother, Castiel Novak. He is a one-hundred-years-old baby. Just do what he needs, not what he says’.

‘Nice to meet you, Mr. Novak’.

‘Call me Castiel’, the man said briefly and turned to his brother. ‘You shouldn’t have called me a baby in front of Mr. Winchester. He would think that I’m legally incapable, and it’s not true’.

‘I’d prefer it legally prohibited to be so _you_ , but no one asks me’ Gabriel chuckled. ‘So, Dean, it’s the last call for you to refuse, or you’re responsible for this nerd from now on’.

Dean barely heard Gabriel. He scrutinized Castiel. 

Well, that man was a pure piece of art. He was almost as tall as Dean was; lean, with athletic bearing, with chiseled features and disheveled black hair. He wore a rumpled white linen shirt and scruffy jeans; the shirt looked like two days old, but it was still sharply white, while jeans were really old and wore. Moreover, the guy was walking barefoot. 

But the most impressive part of Castiel was his eyes. They were blue and radiant, and Dean couldn’t remember if he had ever seen another person with this eye color for real. 

Definitely, if he saw Cas in other circumstances, he’d fall for him immediately. 

But Dean had to stop himself. First, Castiel was his employer. And second, he was a rich bitch with presumably unbearable personality. And yes, Dean wasn’t supposed to give his unbearable employer nicknames, even just in his thoughts. 

‘I think I can do it’ he said finally. 

‘Wooof!’ Gabriel yelled. ‘Let the Hunger games begin!’

‘Gabe, your reminiscence is misfit. A reference to _Saw_ movie would be more relevant’. 

‘Shut up before I go with Jane Eyre reference, Cassie, and call us to eat, I’m starving’.

Dean decided that probably Castiel was not the worst employer that he had ever had. That mention of _Saw_ was surely a joke, _wasn’t it_?


	3. Chapter 3

Surprisingly, Castiel was a good cook. He served a perfect dinner with baked salmon, potatoes and green salad. Dean was not a fan of fish and seafood, but that was delicious. They head a pear pie for dessert, and Dean started to salivate just smelling the scent of it even before he saw it.

Dean adored pies, and Gabriel was apparently into sweets, too.

Gabriel and Kali spent a night at the place and left early in the morning. Dean didn’t even have time to say goodbye. 

His own room was magnificent. It had a king size bad with a pillow-top mattress (in opposite to a sleeper-sofa he had before), a very old wardrobe (something where a gateway to Narnia could be hidden), heavy, black-out curtains, and a big fuzzy carpet. 

Everything was extremely dusty like no one had ever put a hand on it for cleaning. It was the only reason why Dean couldn’t enjoy his new residence entirely: all cleaning of those Augean stables was now on him.

The bathroom was not that good; well, it was impressive, large, with a cast iron bath on lion legs, but it was _ancient_. Dean realized that he had to change everything, from faucets to pipes. They stunk unless water was on. 

The whole mansion made an impression of long-faded grandeur. Dean could imagine days when it was good and modern, but now it was abomination of desolation. Through being furnished with expensive antique furniture, that place was unfit to live in. Dean was scared to imagine how Cas sustained that place and how he managed to live and even cook in it without fear of occasional fires or a short circuit. 

Dean decided to start with cleaning. He found everything in a cuddy in the end of the floor. Dean spent almost three hours on his own rooms and decided to make a break. He emptied the bucket, shoved his sponge and cloth into it and took it to put back where they belonged. 

Right at the moment he exited his room, with yellow rubber gloves on and a bucket in his hand, Dean saw Castiel.

Castiel was naked. 

He stood in front of the door of his bathroom and dried up his hair with a towel arduously. Dean couldn’t help but froze and stared at Castiel’s naked glory.

The man was beautiful. He had sinewy arms, strong legs, retracted belly with some visible abs, and a tattoo on its left side, right under the chest. But there was one thing that astounded Dean more: Castiel was hung. His big, thick cock was flaccid between his legs, but it still was the biggest cock Dean had ever seen in his life. He felt his mouth watering when he stared at that gorgeous dick. Dean was halfway to beg Castiel to let him praise that divine cock of his, when Castiel finally noticed him.

‘What?’ He asked, obviously not picking out why Dean stared.

‘I… I… I’m sorry’ Dean stammered. ‘I didn’t know that you are…’

‘That I am what?’ 

‘That you are… that you usually leaving the bathroom… naked’.

Castiel inspected himself and shuddered. 

‘Yes, I’m naked indeed. So what? I’m home, right? And it’s warm’.

He seemed not to worry about it at all.

Castiel walked on by Dean, heading to his bedroom. Dean exhaled with relief when Cas was finally behind him, but some mischievous devil told him to turn around and to look at Cas’ tempting ass. 

It wasn’t any better; both sides of Castiel made Dean want to sign up to extend his duties to obligation to warm the master’s bed up. 

‘Oh, I remember’ Castiel turned around abruptly. ‘Gabriel told me about it. Maybe you are uncomfortable with me going around naked?’

And again, Dean saw his cock and died inside. He felt like his own dick was throbbing in his sweatpants, but thanks to the big baggy T-shirt he put on to clean, his problem was invisible to Castiel. 

‘I’m… I’m good with that, no problem’ Dean mumbled. He was a good guy, but he had never been that polite. His manners were playing on the side of his dick, not his self-esteem. 

‘I’m glad’ Castiel beamed and left. 

Dean really wanted to lose all his senses in vigorous cleaning, but he had to take shelter in his shitty bathroom to jerk off, thinking about Cas ordering him to get on all forth and using his ass like it was his property. 

Dean came hard all over his stomach and chest, and realized that he was doomed from now on. Even if this _Saw_ reference was just a joke, it still was a lethal game involved with that gorgeous, handsome, mind-bending man around.


End file.
